


Day 1:  Witch AU

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Familiars, Shapeshifting, Title says everything, Witchcraft, Witches, attempt at witch burning, lila is a witch huntress, marinette is a good witch, miraculous jewels, spells hinted to be used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Familiars are believed to be a witch's close companion and protectors. But with no familiar for herself, who will save Marinette's life when she is threatened?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Day 1:  Witch AU

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late to the purr-ty, but here is Marichat day 1! Thanks to [ Khanofallorcs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for the beta reading!

_This could not be happening. It wasn’t meant to happen. She had been so careful!_

Marinette struggled and tugged at her bonds to no avail. They were too tight and her skin was surely swollen red wherever they had rubbed against it, but the pain did not dampen the ravenette’s efforts.

It was a matter of life and death, after all.

She didn’t know what happened or how the villagers came to know about her. The ambush had been a total surprise to the young witch. She had come back from visiting the leader of the magicians, Wang Fu. She lacked a familiar, and it was worrisome, given that she was coming of age in a few months.

Marinette had been about to undo the vanishing magic she had put on her home for safety when she had heard footsteps nearby. Before she could get a chance to investigate, someone hit her head hard from behind. All she saw was a pair of olive green eyes framed by long, brown hair before blackness surrounded her vision.

And she woke up to find herself all tied up to a wooden post. The huge pile of dry leaves and twigs at her feet, doused in kerosene, was certainly not a comforting thing.

She could really use a familiar for protection right now.

The brunette with olive green eyes from earlier was sitting at a distance, her lips twisted in a Cheshire smirk.

“Try as much as you want, freak. Those bonds won’t let go of you that easily.”

Marinette tried to act innocent. “I-I do-don’t know what you are talking about! And who-who are you?!”

The brunette stalked near her, her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked into the tied-up girl’s bluebell gaze. “Call me Volpina. And oh of course you do know what I am talking about, little bug.” She chuckled at the way the witch’s eyes bulged out at the nickname.

“I never did anything wrong! I stay away from non-magic people like you, and neither do I trouble them or cast any spells on them! Then why have you tied me up?”

“Oh oh bug, do you really think that I caught you just because you are one of the freaks? Well of course that was a reason, but the main reason were these goodies,” saying so, her captor fished something out of her pocket as her lips twisted in a sinister smile.

Marinette gasped, seeing the two ruby-and-onyx earrings in the brunette’s hand. The jewels that were the source of Marinette’s magic and witchcraft.

“Yo-you little-”

“Uh huh bug. I would watch my mouth before speaking if I were you.” Volpina twirled a lit oil lamp in her hand. “I wonder what will happen if I accidentally drop this right here.” She held it over the trail of kerosene oil.

“No. No. You-you wouldn’t-”

This girl was crazy. No, she was a maniac! Marinette fumbled with her bonds in vain, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she tried to get out of the damned rope as her captor cackled. Without her magic, her efforts were just fruitless.

_**“Whoopsies!”** _

That word froze the witch, her breath hitching in her throat. There was no way she could save herself now.

Closing her eyes, Marinette braced herself for the burns and pain she would feel from the flames licking at her delicate skin.

But the sound of a crash and a scream caught her by surprise, making her eyes fly open.

_“You mangy alley cat!”_

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Somehow, miraculously, a black cat appeared out of nowhere, knocking out the lamp from Volpina’s hand and making it land away from the oil trail. The jewels fell from the evil girl’s hands, which the cat expertly caught in its mouth.

Then it immediately bounded towards Marinette, transformed into a humanoid creature and slashed at her bonds. Feeling herself picked up bridal style, the girl flung her hands around the mysterious creature’s neck, burying her head in his furry chest.

They were escaping, running at a very high speed and jumping over trees. Even though she felt like she had left her stomach back with Volpina, and her brain was wrapping around the fact that a totally strange creature was holding her right now, Marinette wasn’t scared. She rather felt safe and secure.

After what felt like a few minutes, the creature finally stopped, putting her down in the soft grass.

“We are home, Purr-incess.”

The witch looked around the familiar surroundings. They really were home. And then she felt something being placed in her hands. Looking down, she found it to be her earrings.

She gazed into her savior's eyes. Eyes as green as emeralds partially covered by shaggy, blond hair. His human body was fully covered in soft, black fur save for his face.There, it only had the fur around his eyes, like some sort of a black mask.

“I am extremely sorry for being a tad bit late, my Purr-incess. I hope you furgive your familiar for this tardiness.” He bowed chivalrously, eyes looking up at her to show the clear regret he felt.

“Fa-familiar?”

“Yes, milady.”

The girl smiled. “I always wanted a cat for a familiar.”

The human, her familiar, let out a chuckle, “Well, I sure am a cat, but I guess the human part comes as a bonus.”

Marinette giggled, “My knight in...soft black fur,” the blond snorted, “we need to get you a name.”

“Well, I go by Adrien my Purr-incess, but I would happily respond to whatever you call me, as long as it is not _chien_. But for now, I would really love a cat nap.”

Saying so, Adrien stretched himself and crouched low, instantly turning into his cat form. He darted forward to wrap himself around her legs, nuzzling her with his nose.

“Oh kitty,” the girl giggled, picking the black cat up in her arms, gazing into the acidic green cat eyes as he looked at her curiously, his head tilted to the side.

“ _Chat Noir_ ,” she mumbled, her eyes widening with glee, “Chat Noir! How does that sound?”

The lick she received on her face was more than the confirmation she required.

**Author's Note:**

>  _chien_ : dog  
>   
> I swear I have not abandoned In The Rain, it is just taking time for the chapter to get formed. Hopefully it will be out by the end of this week! Thanks to all the lovely readers for hits, comments and kudos!  
> With this, MiniNoire scat! ;p
> 
> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
